


Candy Shop Lover

by Pastelbees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allistic, Allistic dean, Being allistic doesn't define you <3, Dean is Allistic, Neurotypical Dean, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelbees/pseuds/Pastelbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a crush on Gabriel but it isn't until his Allistic brother Dean reveals to him that love comes in many forms that the youngest Winchester is able to accept his true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Shop Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I've just always been so interested in Allistic people and how they act. So I thought I'd give it a try to write an Allistic character because I know more about Allistic characters than actually Allistic people. I have a cousin who is Allistic and even though its really hard to love Allistic People, I do love my Allistic Cousin. Even when my Allistic cousin (who is Allistic) does bad things (because I think all Allistic people are abusive you know) I still love my Allistic Cousin. This is dedicated to all the Allistics! :D be yourself <3

Sam Winchester came home one night after a long day at work to find his helplessly Allistic brother Dean sitting at the kitchen table. Sam sighed, allowed himself to mull over the fact that his Allistic brother may never be able to live anything but a 'normal' life. How Sam wished that Dean could be healed of being Allistic! If only he'd gotten vaccinated like everyone else in the entire world.

"I'm home, man." Sam called, loudly because he didn't have to worry about startling his Allistic brother. Dean turned to Sam with a grin, the sweet humanlike grin of an Allistic person. Poor poor Dean. If only he could be healed of being Allistic.

"Because I'm Allistic, I'm capable of knowing when something is bothering you before you or even the readers know it. Did you know that? I also speak with strictly formal wording because all Allistic people 'speak like robots.'" Dean chimed happily, eyes trained onto his phone because only Allistic people can multitask. Sam nods, understanding that this is just how his Allistic Brother is. 

"Of course." He says, though he never indicated there was an issue. "Go on."

"You need to let go of your problems and let yourself love Gabriel." Dean looks deep into Sam's eyes, using his magical Allistic powers to show Sam that he is right. He doesn't need to though, because anything an Allistic Person says is worth more than gold as long as its helping a 'normal' person reach their goal. 

Because this story revolves around Sam and his feelings towards his Allistic brother (because Allistic people are so hard to write? I know everything about Allistic people but I don't write them because then I'd actually have to talk to an Allistic person about their experiences and acknowledge they're actual human beings.) only until Sam's Allistic brother has served his purpose of propelling Sam towards happiness while still suffering all alone as an Allistic, Sam doesn't wait any longer. He turns away from his brother with one last thought about how terrible life must be as an Allistic before racing out of the door.

He ran into Gabriel on his way to the angel's house and kissed him, declaring his love in a statement that had more thought put to it than there was in writing this fan fiction. They get married and poor forever alone Allistic Dean Winchester is the best man. 

**Author's Note:**

> This shits real annoying ain't it. Knock it off.


End file.
